Fem Masamune Drabble
by LoliMon-san
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Ch. 6 : Nobunaga x Fem!Masamune. (Warning : Crack pairing, Genderbender, OOC)
1. YukiMasa

**Hay, hay! saya kembali dengan fanfic Masamunenya dibikin jadi cewek lagi, haha.**

 **Langsung aja we ah!**

* * *

 **Fem!Masamune Drabble**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Warning : Crack pairing, Genderbender, Bahasa akan berubah sesuai setting/latar tempat, OOC, Typo.**

* * *

 **Sekilas Info. Penggambaran Fem!Masamune:**

Cantik, mata beriris kelabu, hidung mancung, bibir mungil merah ranum, rambut warna coklat panjang sebahu, poninya lebih banyak ke kanan, tak terlalu panjang hanya menutupi mata kananya, meski sudah ditutupi _eyepatch_. kulitnya putih bersih, tubuhnya tinggi semampai, langsing (bayangkan saja bentuk tubuh model-model Victoria Secret atau Top Model dunia), cara berjalannya seperti sedang berjalan di _catwalk_.

Kekurangannya. Masamune mulutnya pedas, agak sombong, keras kepala, tempramental.

* * *

 **#1. YukiMasa**

Yukimura dan Masamune sedang mengelilingi toko-toko kue untuk pesta nanti. Yukimura yang merangkul gadisnya tersebut terlihat kecapek-an.

"Masamune, kamu lapar gak?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu pada pacarnya. "Istirahat dulu yu, sambil makan dango," lanjutnya mengajaknya istirahat.

"Makan salad aja, ya. Akunya lagi gak mau makan makanan berat sama manis," balas Masamune yang menolak ajakan pacarnya.

"Lho, kenapa? Biasanya kamu gak nolak."

"Aku lagi diet."

"Diet? Kamu udah langsing gini, masa harus diet?"

"Pengen aja. Aku ngerasa gendut sekarang."

Yukimura memaklumi pacarnya tersebut. Perempuan itu, naik satu kilo saja pasti cerewet.

"Ya udah deh, kalo gak mau," ucap Yukimura sambil mengelus rambut Masamune. "Tapi kalo manisnya bibir aku, kamu gak akan nolak, 'kan?" sambungnya dengan wajah sok.

Masamune menjitak keras kepala Yukimura. Detik berikutnya, bibir mereka saling bertemu.

* * *

 **Review?**


	2. KojuMasa

**#2. KojuMasa**

Masamune sekarang sedang membuat origami berbentuk naga di kastilnya, ditemani mata kanannya.

"Kojuuro, sepertinya aku ingin makan sesuatu. Tapi aku ingin makanan yang tidak biasa."

"Tidak biasa? Kebetulan saya membuat resep makanan baru, Masamune-sama."

" _Really_? Cepat buatkan, Kojuuro." Masamune terlihat penasaran dengan makanan baru itu.

"Akan saya buatkan."

Ryu no Migime melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan tersebut. Sementara Masamune sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kojuuro datang kembali ke ruangan dimana Masamune menunggu.

"Masamune-sama, makanannya sudah siap. Semoga Nona suka."

Masamune melihat makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Dia bertanya, "Nama makanan ini apa, Kojuuro?"

"Onigiri manis, Nona." jawab Kojuuro.

Onigirinya ada 5 buah. Rasa _strawberry_ , _blueberry_ , jeruk, madu dan susu. Bentuk onigiri manis itu sama seperti onigiri pada umumnya. Namun, ukurannya lebih kecil kira-kira panjangnya seperti jari telunjuk.

"Sepertinya enak." Masamune mengambil satu onigiri rasa bluberry, kemudian memakannya.

"Onigirinya enak, Kojuuro. Aku suka!" ucap gadis itu antusias dan sangat menyukai makanan buatan Kojuuro.

"Syukurlah kalau Nona suka." Kojuuro hanya tersenyum lembut saat mendengarnya.

"Kojuuro," panggil Dokuganryu.

"Iya, Nona?"

Dengan cepat Masamune mencium bibir samurai kidal itu. Kojuuro kaget, wajahnya bersemu merah.

" _Thank you_." kata gadis mata satu itu disertai senyuman manis.

"...Ah, ya sama-sama, Nona."

* * *

 **Funfact : Tentang onigiri manis ini sebenernya salah satu fanfic KojuMasa saya yang gagal.  
**

 **Ok, abaikan.**

 **Review?**


	3. MotoMasa

**#3. MotoMasa**

Hari ini, dilaksanakannya OSPEK Mahasiswa Baru. Dimana sekarang wajah-wajah para senior sok galak memarahi MaBa yang tak lengkap membawa perlengkapan OSPEK.

"WOY! BUAT YANG GAK PAKE PITA SESUAI PRODI KEDEPAN! CEPETAN!" teriak si panitia, menyuruh MaBa yang tak pakai pita. Pita Fakultas Teknik Informatika warna biru, Teknik sipil warna kuning dan Teknik Industri warna merah.

 _'Damn! Kenapa gue sampe bisa lupa!'_ batin Masamune, merutuki keteledorannya. Gadis ini pun maju kedepan, dan ternyata hanya dia saja perempuannya yang tak memakai pita.

Masamune sudah beridiri di depan para senior, dia menundukkan kepalanya, bersiap untuk dihukum.

"Kenapa gak pake pita, heh?" tegur senior berbadan tegap, rambut perak dan memakai _eyepatch_ di mata sebelah kiri

"Maaf Kak, lupa sama ketinggalan," jawab Masamune.

"Halah! Makanya _Processor_ , RAM sama ROM di otak lo tuh di- _upgrade_! Jadi _error_ 'kan otak lo, sampe pita aja lo lupa!" bentak plus ejek Motochika dengan suara keras, sampai terdengar oleh orang lain.

Masamune hanya diam mendengar perkataan seniornya. Ejekannya cukup nyelekit ke hatinya, namun dia berusaha agar tak emosi.

"Sekarang hukumannya," ujar lelaki itu.

 _'Pasti skot jump atau disuruh nyanyi'_ pikir gadis itu yang sudah menebak apa hukumannya.

Lelaki itu mendekati dirinya, Motochika menyentuh dagu Masamune agar melihat ke arahnya. "Hukumannya, sebutin nomor hp, Pin BBM, nama akun _Instagram, Facebook, Twitter_ , dan _ID Line_ lo. Sekarang!"

"Huh? Itu...hukumannya...?" Masamune olohok alias cengo mendengarnya.

"Iya!" Motochika mengeluarkan hpnya. "Sebutin, cepet!"

"O-oke."

Masamune akhirnya memberitahu semua akun media sosialnya pada senior itu. Setelah selesai, dia disuruh kembali ke barisan kelompoknya.

' _Bajak Laut ubanan modus!'_ pikir para panitia lain.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, Motochika dan Masamune resmi berpacaran. Sekarang saja, mereka berdua sedang berciuman di kelas yang kosong.

* * *

 **Ada yang kayak Motochika? Adaaa...**

 **So so'an marahin junior, padahal mah... modus doang, pengen deket doang, ngahaha.**

 **#apaansih**

 **Review?**


	4. MitsuMasa

**#4 MitsuMasa**

Mitsunari dan Masamune sedang berbulan madu di Paris, Perancis. Untuk mengabadikan momen, mereka berdua _selfie_ dengan pemandangan menara eiffel di belakang mereka.

"Mitsunari, kamu di sebelah kanan aku."

"Ok."

Foto pertama, ekspresi Mitsunari datar saja.

"Jangan _stoic_ ih wajahya. Senyum dong, Mitsunari," protes Masamune saat melihat hasil fotonya.

"Haah...baiklah," balasnya singkat.

Foto kedua, Mitsunari tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak istrinya.

Foto ketiga, tangan lelaki berambut perak itu memeluk pinggang Masamune.

Foto keempat, Masamune mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya. Sementara Mitsunari, tangan yang tadi memeluk pinggang Masamune, kini mengambil foto sambil mencium pipi kanan wanita itu.

Dan foto kelima, pasangan ini berciuman mesra. Mitsunari mengambil ciuman mereka lebih banyak dibanding pose-pose yang sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Pairingnya crack bangeeettt! tapi biarlah, ga mainstream. hohoho  
**

 **Review?**


	5. KeiMasa

**#5 KeiMasa**

Keiji dengan serius main _game_ Bloodborne. Di _game-_ nya, dia berusaha mengalahkan bos atau monster terakhir yang sulitnya minta ampun, sampai mati berkali-kali.

Masamune yang saat itu main ke rumahnya, sedang tiduran di sofa sambil membaca majalah, hanya terkikik geli melihat pacarnya kesal sendiri hanya gara-gara _game_. Terlintas ide iseng muncul di kepalanya.

"Keiji~"

"Hm?"

"Ngalahin bosnya susah banget, ya?"

"Iya nih, susahnya kebangetan. Huuff..."

"Mmm...gini, Keiji..." Masamune menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Gini apa, Masamune?" tanya Keiji, dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa.

Masamune melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalo kamu bisa ngalahin bosnya, aku kasih _reward._ "

" _Reward_ -nya apa?"

"Aku cium~" Masamune menempelkan kedua jari telunjuknya di bibir mungilnya.

"Ok! Bener ya, dicium sama Teteh, ya!" keiji langsung semangat dengan _reward_ dari pacarnya.

"Iya, Aa~" Masamune memasang wajah manis untuk menyemangati lelaki itu.

Keiji dengan semangat memainkan _game_ itu lagi.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian.

"Woohoo! Akhirnya gue bisa ngalahin nih monster kampret, yeah!" Soraknya gembira, karena berhasil memenangkan _game._ "Oh iya, _reward_ -nya!" Lelaki berambut coklat panjang kuncir ini, menengok ke arah Masamune. Ternyata pacarnya tertidur pulas di sofa, mungkin dia bosan menunggu Keiji.

"Mumpung lagi tidur, sama gue sendiri aja ciumnya, hihi." bisiknya pelan. Keiji mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian menekan lembut bibirnya ke bibir Masamune, dia pun menciumnya.

Gadis itu terbangun, dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala Keiji untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Masamune sebenarnya sudah bangun karena mendengar sorakan pacarnya, tapi Masamune hanya berpura-pura tidur saja.

Ciumannya dijeda beberapa saat.

"Aa iihh, kan sama aku diciumnya kenapa jadi Aa duluan?" ucap Masamune diselingi tawa.

"Tetehnya sih, malah tidur," balas Keiji, mencubit pipi pacarnya.

"Ya udah atuh, sini Aanya."

Masamune sekarang mencium pacarnya duluan, sebagai _reward_ yang ia janjikan.

* * *

 **Pairing crack ini nih yang paling susah dibikin, idenya susah ditemuin. tapi akhirnya saya bisa selesein juga, hehe.**

 **cieee manggilnya 'Aa' sama 'Teteh'.**

 **Dari ch.1 sampe ch.5 kissu teruuss. maklum reader's, saya ini 'Maniak Kiss Scene' hehe.  
**

 **Siapa Pairing favorite reader's dari ch.1 - ch.5? jawab yah :D**

 **Udah ah.**

 **Review?**


	6. NobuMasa

**#6. NobuMasa**

 _Badmood_. Itulah yang Masamune rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Suami tercintanya yang bernama Oda Nobunaga lagi-lagi kerja sampai lembur dan pulang setelah wanita cantik ini sudah pergi ke alam mimpi, mereka hanya akan bertatap wajah di pagi hari yang sangat singkat.

"Laporan terus yang dipikirin, istri sendiri kapan? Huh!" Masamune berceloteh sembari berjalan ke arah pintu, "Daripada ngomel, mending jalan-jalan saja deh."

Gadis berusia 24 tahun ini pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar perumahan mewah ditemani seekor anjing berjenis golden retriever. Saat sedang berkeliling, dia melihat sepasang suami-istri dan seorang bocah lelaki dengan wajah yang riang di tengah mereka, kedua tangannya masing-masing dipegang oleh orang tua.

'Keluarga yang bahagia...kapan kami seperti itu?' batin wanita cantik ini, terus memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

Malam hari.

Masamune sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk Nobunaga, wanita ini pun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk kemudian memainkan tabletnya. Di waktu seperti ini, Masamune suka melihat foto-foto suaminya di file tersebut. Matanya terasa berat, perlahan Masamune memejamkan mata lalu tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

"Ah, melelahkan sekali," ucap seorang pria berusia 34 tahun yang baru pulang dari kerja lemburnya.

Nobunaga mengunci pintu, pria ini menoleh ke arah kiri di mana itu adalah ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Masamune tertidur di sofa sambil memeluk tabletnya. "Tidur dekat _gadget_ itu bahaya," bisik Nobunaga sembari membopong tubuh istrinya menuju kamar.

Masamune dibaringkan perlahan di kasur, _gadget-_ nya disimpan di meja, pria ini kemudian mencium dahi gadis itu.

"Mmhh...uuh...Nobunaga-san...?" Masamune terbangun. "Sudah pulang rupanya, makan malam dulu, yuk," ajaknya.

"Sekarang sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kembali tidur saja," ujar Nobunaga.

"Tapi aku jadi tidak mengantuk lagi," balas Masamune.

"Ya sudahlah. Oh ya, para pejabat tinggi mengundang kita ke pesta, kau selalu senang 'kan jika ke acara itu. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin membeli gaun baru untuk ke sana, jadi aku memberitahumu sekarang."

"Aku bosan membeli gaun."

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin...segera membeli pakaian anak-anak beserta peralatan dan mainannya," kata Masamune memberi senyuman 'kode' pada suaminya.

Nobunaga langsung peka ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, dia duduk disamping istri mudanya, "Aku mengerti keinginanmu itu."

"Kalau mengerti, kenapa kamunya sibuk mengurusi laporan terus, sedangkan akunya enggak?" tanya Masamune.

"Itu untuk kemajuan perusahaan," jawab Nobunaga simpel.

Masamune memaklumi jawaban dari Nobunaga tersebut. " _Honey~_ " panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

"Ya- eh?" Nobunaga menjadi gugup saat menatap Masamune membuka kancing jas dan kemejanya perlahan.

"Kamu kan sudah mengerti keinginan aku, jadi paham dong apa yang harus kita lakukan~?" goda Masamune, suaranya terdengar sangat seksi.

Entah mengapa saat Nobunaga mendengar suara istrinya, rasa lelahnya hilang begitu saja, dia jadi bersemangat. "Ehm, sebaiknya nanti saja, ini sudah sangat malam," ujarnya.

"Mas~" sang istri membuka pakaian si suami, "Mau ibadah plus punya anak apa enggak?" tanya Masamune memancing hasrat sang suami.

Dengan nafas yang memburu Nobunaga menjawab, "Kalau soal itu kau tak perlu bertanya."

Kedua orang ini pun berciuman lalu melakukan kewajiban sebagaimana pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya.

Malam yang biasanya sunyi, kini lebih bersuara...

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

"Masamune, sudah dicek barang-barangnya?"

"Hm? Sudah. Tidak ada yang ketinggalan ko."

"Baguslah." Nobunaga maupun Masamune memasang sabuk pengaman.

" _Mommy~, Daddy~_! Kapan kita berangkatnya~? Aku sudah gak sabar~" rengek seorang anak gadis cantik, imut, dan manis, berambut panjang bersurai coklat, mata beriris kelabu berusia 8 tahun yang duduk di samping Masamune memasang wajah bosan dan cemberut.

"Emiko sudah gak sabar mau main yah?" Masamune mencubit pipi cabi putrinya. "Sekarang kita berangkat. Yeay!"

"Yeay!" riang Emiko kembali ceria. gadis ini dipasangkan sabuk pengaman oleh sang ibu.

"Ini pasti akan menjadi momen liburan paling berharga," kata Nobunaga.

"Tentu." respon Masamune.

Nobunaga pun melajukan mobil keluarganya menuju tempat wisata.

* * *

 **A/N :*banting laptop* apa-apaan ini, huh?! nanaonan ieu?! pleaseee fans Masamune jangan bacok saya...! untuk scene ehm ehm/asem-kecut/lemonnya/ silahkan reader's bayangkan sendiri.**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Zack : Ini masih lanjut kok, cuma saya nya aja yang lelet buat update :'v dan oh ya requestan pairing kamu udah saya kabulkan. semoga suka :D** ** **makasih review dan responnya :D**.**

 **Gradien45Sankyuu : Masamune jadi uke itu emang paling da best :D makasih review dan respon di setiap chapter/pairingnya.  
**

 **Sanada Yuu Chacha : Ini udah lanjut ko~ aahh, saya suka bikin pair anti mainstream, karena saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dari fict lain :3 istilahnya supaya ada 'ciri khas' dari penulisan saya. makasih review dan responnya :D**

 **Chosokabe-Cariens : yuuhuu ini udah update dan masih lanjut~ btw requestan paring NobuMasa nya saya kabulkan :D semoga sukadan ga mengecewakan ya~** **makasih review dan responnya :D**

 **Ok, terima kasih reader's yang sudah membaca fict saya kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati :D**

 **Nantikan crack pairing selanjutnya...!**

 **See You~**


End file.
